


Felines

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [194]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is a cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felines

"I thought he’d be more blond than grey." Tony remarked, staring at the cat looking up at Phil.

"I thought that too." Steve agreed, also staring at their feline team mate. " _Usually_  when this happens, whatever our natural hair color is is the color of our fur.”

"It’s supposed to be a locked genetic code. So it should assume the person’s natural hair color no matter the species Loki chooses to turn us into again." Bruce felt so uncomfortable saying that out loud.

Tony whipped his head toward Steve and gaped. “Is that why Natasha’s fur was-“

"I think he just hasn’t bathed in a few days." Natasha interjected.

The cat, Clint, started circling Phil’s foot and snuggling it until Phil scooped him up, at which point he started pawing at Phil’s tie until he put him down again. Clint started walking wobbly around the coffee table. It was cute and the Avengers tried not to coo at the way he was so unsure of how to walk with suddenly four legs instead of two - Usually Clint got turned into a bird. 

"That’s highly probable." Phil commented.

"You mean, that’s just grime on his fur?" Tony asked, crinkling his nose up. "How do you stand having sex with him, agent?"

"How exactly do you think I lure him into the shower?" Phil smirked.

"You’re one to talk, Stark." Natasha rolled her eyes. "We’ve all seen you go days without a bath."

"Yeah. But that’s for Science. What’s  _his_ excuse?”

"To be fair, I think most of it is soot and dust from the battle." Steve pointed out. 

"Should we bathe him?" Thor asked, unwrapping a pack of pop tarts. "He is only going to be a feline for a day if what my brother says is true." 

"Well that’s a first." Tony mumbled. "What kind of cat is he anyway, JARV-"

"He’s Siberian." Natasha answered.

"You know about cats?" Steve asked.

"I like cats." Clint looked up at her and started scratching her boots. Natasha moved her feet away and started wagging her finger at the cat. "No." Clint bat her finger away, but she continued anyway. "No." Clint glared at her and then walked like it was drunk back to Phil.

Phil picked him up again and he started licking Phil’s face. “Aaand, that’s weird.” Tony said.

"If you all are done, I’m going to have to give my boyfriend a bath." Phil got up and got all of 5 steps when Tony called out again.

"Wait. You’re not gonna have sex with him like this, are you?" Phil watched as Bruce, Steve and Natasha hit his shoulder. Thor just shook his head. Clint, in his defense, glared at Tony.

"No, I’m not gonna have sex with a cat." Phil said and was met by Clint’s glare. "I am  _not_  gonna have sex with you while you’re a cat!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/113344535146/i-found-an-interesting-plot-bunny-for-the-thing)


End file.
